camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Beecher
|powers= Offensive Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize or greatly pain another person for a short time. Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive Children of Athena are able to generate loose materials or manipulate any loose materials found around them to weave a wall. The wall obstructs the view of anyone facing them, and also blunts attacks. However, it does not stop attacks entirely, it is only capable of slowing the attacks down (possibly say that the wall will cut like a bunch of woven stuff or something ~ spiders and what not). Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent attacking them will take, and and are able to dodge or parry accordingly. However, if the prediction is wrong this may cost the child of Athena dearly. Passive Children of Athena have the innate ability of hyper-cognition. They are able to perform more complex mental operations than a normal human could achieve. They are able to process thoughts and learning far quicker than others with little cognitive effort. Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Children of Athena are able to communicate with and command owls. If the user gives too many commands, the owls will become frustrated and disobey. Supplementary Children of Athena have the ability to empower strength and intelligence upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry for a short time. Children of Athena have minor telepathic abilities, making them able to telepathically communicate with their allies and read the current thoughts of an opponent’s mind. But this mind reading does not always work. Children of Athena through telepathy are able to alter the moods of a person or group of people for a short time. They are able to make an ally calmer and more courageous or an opponent panicked or depressed. Once a target has suffered from this power, they become resistant to it for a moderate amount of time. Children of Athena can curse an opponent, temporarily ruining their ability to formulate battle strategies for a short time. With this curse, the target would only think up rather silly and quite awful strategies. This gives the user a chance to attack or flee. Ex: The target would fake a heart attack and fall back on the ground, thinking the user would believe it and give up on the fight. |pet= None yet |bedroom= |weapon images= gallery |quote2= "Nerd? I prefer the term Intellectual Bad Ass!" |file2= Quinn_2.jpg |file size2= 187px |possessions= A watch that can become a sword and dagger |likes= Comic books, video games, reading, science, maths, fantasy and sci-fi, films |dislikes= bullies, ignorance, stupidity |colour= Red, blue and purple |music= Indie Rock |food= Fruit |animal= Owl |book= The Perks of being a Wallflower |quote3= "Never downplay your intelligence. 'Dumb' is not cute. Integrity, Dignity and Wisdom are the true indicators of beauty" |drink= Water |song= Robot Boy, Linkin Park |movie= Star Wars, The Avenger AOU, Captain America TWS |sport= Triathlon |other= WIP |skills= Smart, Fast senses, Battle reflexes, good swordsman, can throw knives, can plan strategy, speaks many languages |weapon= Powers, His word/dagger |strength= Offensive and Defensive |weakness= Passive |led= 0 |been= 0 |model= Nicholas Elia |gender= Male |eye= Dark brown |hair= Dark brown |height= 5ft"5 |weight= 120lbs |ethnicity= Caucasian |hand= Right |shoe= 6 |blood= AB |voice= Norman |marks= Scars from when he was bullied in school |body= Kind of fit, but not athletic |more images= |one= Noble |best= His eyes |worst= His body |change= Nothing, he doesn't care much for looks |mental= Social anxiety |disorders= Anxiety |medical= Migraines |mother= Athena|father= Tom Beecher |creator= None |half= His Athena siblings |full= Alex Beecher |other relatives= None |family album= |home= Camp |earliest= Reading for the first time |best= Beating the strongest Ares camper at sword fighting |school= Public school |kiss= Not yet |sex= Not yet |love= Comic books |other firsts= None |nicknames= "The Geeky Greek" |native= English|languages= Greek, French, Mandarin, Spanish, Russian, German, Japanese, Dutch, Arabic, Hindi and learning Latin |flaw= Shy, keeps to himself, isn't physically strong, introverted, judgemental |fears= Agoraphobia, mildly and Aphenphosmphobia, fear of being touched, mildly |hobbies= Reading, learning, comic books, watching films, sword fighting, triathlon, designing, video games |motto= "Love as though you've never been hurt" |won't= Smoke, drink, take drugs |admires= Stan Lee, Athena and various scientists and civil rights leaders |influenced= Athena |compass= North West (Integrity and Responsibility) |past person= His sister and father |current person= His whole family |crisis= Logically |problems= By himself, refuses help |change= After time |alignment= Good |dream= Scientist, Leader, Doctor, Historian.|current= Student |quote4="Courage, Honor, Loyalty, Sacrifice. You're braver than you think." - Captain America |file3=Quinn_3.jpg|file size3= 183px |vice= Judgmental, critical |bad= Bites his nails |sleep= Poor |quirk= Like eating cold pizza, sleeps with the window open, arranges his books alphabetically |attitude= A tad pessimistic at times |talents= Speaking languages fluently and expert in strategy |social= Shy and introverted |ease= Reading books/comics, writing ideas, sword fighting and building |priority= Impress his mother |past= Not preventing his sister from getting in with the wrong people |accomplishment= Defeat a monster without any help, defeating his bullies |secret= None, yet |known= No |tragedy= Being bullied very badly at school and almost committing suicide |wish= Meeting his mother and proving himself |cheated= No |relates= Not really, unless they're like him |strangers= Shy |lover= Don't have lovers |friends= Smart and brave |family= Selfless, shy and smart |first impression= Shy and smart |like most= Intelligence and Selflessness |like least= Judmenntalness }} Category:Characters